Mean Boys
by RedRose900
Summary: Peeta Mellark is a hit with The Career's, the A-list guy clique at his new school, until he makes the mistake of falling for Katniss Everdeen, the ex-girlfriend of alpha Career Gale Hawthorne. Can Peeta get the girl, keep his friends and survive high school?
1. New School

"This is your lunch, OK?" says my Dad as he hands me a small bag, which contains one of my own home-made muffins.

"Now, I put a dollar in there so you can buy some milk." He continues. "You can ask one of the big kids where to do that."

We're standing outside my family's bakery. My mother is a few steps away, with her arms folded and a scowl on her face. Nothing new there then.

"You remember your phone number?" she asks me , handing me a small piece of paper that I slip into my pocket "I wrote it down for you, just in case."

"I'm not stupid mom, I'll be fine" I say, but she just shrugs and purses her lips. Like she doesn't believe me.

"OK? You ready?" asks my Dad. I give him a hug.

"I think so." I say as I pull away. My Dad beams at me.

"It's Peeta's big day." He says proudly, clapping me on the shoulder as tears begin to form in his eyes.

I guess it's natural for parents to cry on their kid's first day of school. But, you know, this usually happens when the kid is like 5. I'm 16 and until today I was home-schooled.

I know what you're thinking. "Home-schooled kids are freaks." I'd like to hope I'm not. Maybe people will think that though. Or that we're weirdly religious or something. But my family's totally normal.

Except for the fact that both my parents are bakers, and we've spent the last few years in Africa, studying pastry technique's. I had an awesome life. But then my Dad got offered a new bakery business here in Panem. So it was goodbye pastries and hello high school.

Panem High is larger than I expected, and so busy. In fact, the building is crowded. I navigate my self down a long hallway, passing many of my fellow students and tripping several times along the way. Eventually I make it to my first class. At the front, I see a tall woman leaning on the desk. She must be my teacher. I make my way over.

"Ummm…Hi" I say " I don't know if anyone told you about me. I'm a new student, my name is Peeta Mellark"

My "teacher" glares at me and for the first time I notice she has one of her teeth sharpened into a point.

"Talk to me again and I'll kick your ass" she says, before walking away. Is that the way teachers talk to kid's here? Oops, I guess she wasn't the teacher after all. I look around confused. Maybe I should find a seat; there are still a few empty spaces left. I go to take one at the front, but the girl in the seat behind stops me.

"You don't want to sit there, Enobaria's boyfriend's gonna sit there" she says and sure enough two seconds later the seat is occupied by tough looking guy with the name 'Brutus' tattooed on his arm. Enobaria, whom I had previously assumed was my teacher, greets the guy with a "Hey baby" then begins to make out with him. In the classroom? Is this what happens at high school? I look around for another seat and spot one two rows behind, but the girl who had warned me off the other seat stops me again with a shake of her head.

"He farts a lot" she says, indicating the boy in front of me. I sigh and move across the room again. I'm just beginning to wonder if I will ever find a decent seat when BAHM! I walk into someone. It gets worse two seconds later when A) I realise this person is my teacher, and B) I have just spilled their drink over them.


	2. First Day

"Oh. God, I'm so sorry" I stammer, fully aware that the rest of the class are openly laughing at my predicament. I hurriedly bend over and pick up my teachers flask off the floor. It smells strongly of scotch.

"It's not you're fault kid" says the teacher gruffly "I'm drunk"

I give a polite laugh, because I'm sure it's joke. Isn't it?

My teacher notices that his sweater is stained, and attempts to pull it off. This proves to be a mistake as he also lifts up his shirt in the process, just as a woman dressed from head to toe in deep pink waltzes into the room.

"Mr Abernathy!" she exclaims loudly. This must look very strange from her point of you. The rest of the class continue to snicker loudly.

"My shirts stuck to my sweater isn't it?" My teacher, Mr Abernathy asks.

"Yeah" I say, and hasten to fix it for him.

"Is everything all right in here" asks the pink woman warily. I'm pretty sure she's the head teacher, Miss Trinket, because I saw her in the main office when I signed in.

"What? Oh yeah" slurs Mr Abernathy. Miss Trinket looks at him doubtfully then asks brightly

"So how was you're summer?"

"Brilliant!" says Mr Abernathy loudly "I got pissed".

"Oh…I got a new handbag" Miss Trinket clearly thinks Mr Abernathy is joking too. Because he is joking right?

"I win" he says, taking a seat at his desk.

"Right…well, I just wanted everyone to know we have a new student joining us. He just moved here all the way from Africa." Continues Miss Trinket.

"Oh…Welcome" Mr Abernathy raises his flask to a tough looking black boy in the third row.

"I'm from Michigan" he says.

"Great" says Mr Abernathy, giving him the thumbs up.

Miss Trinket produces a small piece of paper from her pocket and read off it.

"His name is Peter, Peter Mellark. Do we have a Peter here?"

"That's me, it's actually Peeta" I say.

"My apologies" Miss Trinket gushes "We have a teacher here named Haymitch, and I know how mad he gets when I call him Haymish. Almost as mad as I get when I think about the fact that he is actually allowed to teach here." She shoots Mr Abernathy a dirty look as she speaks. He takes a swig from his flask and ignores her.

"Ok, well…. goodbye everyone" says Miss Trinket cheerily before adding "And good luck with him" with a gesture towards the desk

I try to shoot Mr Abernathy a supportive look; he probably doesn't deserve to be talked about so blatantly like that. I catch his eye, and I'm about to ask where to sit when he looks at me and says

"What the hell are you staring at kid?"

I quickly take a seat.

The first day of school was a blur, a stressful, surreal blur. I got in trouble for the most random things. I had never lived in a world where adults didn't trust me. Well ok, my mom didn't trust me, but my dad always had faith.

"_Don't read ahead!"_

"_No orange pen!"_

"_No bread in class!"_

"_Befreien Sie sich von diesem verdammten Brot!"_

My teacher's voices echoed in my mind as I made my way to lunch. The cafeteria was a large crowded room filled with many tables, but there was no where I could sit. Every time I approached a group at a table I was given a look that plainly told me I was not welcome. Eventually I did find someplace to sit. It was on a toilet seat. Not one of my proudest moments, but I had no where else to go. I ate my lunch of muffins in solitude, locked in one of the cubicles. What a great first day this was.

I got home later that day to find my parents waiting with anticipation near the door. Well, at least my Dad was. My mother had her arms folded again, her lips pursed. I'm starting to think she may be permanently stuck like that. At least around me anyway.

"Hey, how was you're first day?" my Dad asks cheerily.

I answer with a groan and head up to my room. As I'm going I hear my mom say

"I told you he wouldn't make any friends".

Yep, this is shaping up to be a great day.

**Special points to anyone who works out what the German teacher said. : )**

**The next chapters gonna be so much better. We get to meet The Career's soon!**


	3. Friends

The next day I try to head into school with some confidence. Surely today will be better. I mean, it can't get any worse, can it?

I walk into the classroom after being shoved along the hallway by my fellow classmen. I'm lucky enough to find a decent seat today. It's beside the girl who warned me off the other seats earlier. She has short hair, big dark eyes and is wearing a low cut top that my mother would deem inappropriate. She and her friend, a muscular, admittedly handsome looking guy who is sitting behind her, watch me as I take my seat.

They exchange a smirk then the guy leans over to me.

"Is that your natural hair colour?" he asks. I nod.

"Yeah"

"It's gorgeous" he says.

I'm about to mumble thanks when he leans over, takes a strand of my hair and holds it to his head.

"See this is the colour I want" he tells his friend, who continues to smirk.

"This is Finnick" she tells me with a grin "He's almost too sexy to function"

"Ummm…nice to meet you" I say, unnerved.

"Nice tits Johanna, what are they made of?" asks some random guy as he makes his way to his seat.

"Thanks, I had them done with they fat they sucked out of your mom's stomach" says the girl. I make a mental note never to cross her. She turns back to me.

"I'm Johanna by the way" she says casually.

"Hi….I'm Peeta" I attempt a smile. At least people are talking to me today.

"Do you guys know where room G14 is?" I ask my new 'friends'.

They look at my schedule.

"Health, Tuesday morning, G14" Finnick reads.

"I think that's in the back building" says Johanna. They exchange a glance.

"Yeah, it's in the back building" says Finnick "We'll take you there".

"Thanks" I smile. Maybe today won't be so bad after all.

The bell rings, and Finnick and Johanna drag me out of the class and down the hallway.

"Make way, new meat coming through!" Finnick yells, and Johanna shoves her way down the corridor, with me being towed behind.

As we walk across the grass outside, Finnick reads my timetable.

"Health….Spanish…..You're taking 12th grade Home Economics?"

"Yeah I like to bake" I tell him. He shoots me a horrified look.

"Eww, why?"

I shrug.

"Because it's the same in every country".

"That's beautiful" Finnick smirks at me "This guy is deep!" He calls to Johanna who is a few paces ahead of us, taking a seat on the grass. Finnick sits down to join her. I'm confused now, wasn't I going to health class?

"Where's the back building?" I ask them.

"It burned down in 1987" Johanna tells me dismissively.

"Won't we get in trouble" I nervously ask. I can only imagine what my mother would say if I got detention on my second day of school.

"Why would we get you in trouble?" says Johanna "We're your friends."

I know it's wrong to skip class, but Johanna said we were friend, and I was in no position to pass up friends. I guess I'll never know what I missed that first day of health class. **(A/N: I think we **_**all **_**know what he missed on that first day of health class).**

I sit down on the grass next to my new friends. We chat a little, and I tell them about my time in Africa.

"Why didn't they just keep home schooling you?" Finnick asks me.

"They wanted me to get socialized." I say. Those were my mother's words. According to her I have an inability to make friends and an unhealthy obsession with bread.

"Oh, you'll get socialized all right" says Johanna with a wink "A tasty slice like you"

The words 'tasty slice' make me think of toast, and for a second I'm distracted.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I ask Johanna, who is now smirking again with Finnick.

"You're a regulation hottie" she tells me.

"What?" I ask again.

"Own it" says Finnick. "Like I do"

Johanna rolls her eyes at him.

"Ok, how do you spell your name again Peter?"

"Oh, it's Peeta" I tell her "P-E-E-T-A"

"Yeah, I'm going to call you Peter" says Johanna, turning back to her notebook. I try to look at what she's writing back Finnick's voice makes me look up.

"In the name of all that is holy, would you look at Marvel Smith's gym clothes."

I gaze across the field and see who he's talking about. A class of pupils have just come onto the field in their gym clothes, but one boy is wearing a pink shirt with the word 'Marvellous' written across it.

"Of course all of the Career's are in the same gym class" says Johanna with a frown.

"Who are the Career's?" I ask. Is that like a band or something?

"They're teen royalty" says Finnick "If this school was Panem Weekly they would always be on the cover".

"That one there" says Johanna, pointing to the guy with the 'marvellous' shirt "-is Marvel Smith, he is one of the dumbest guys you'll ever meet. Finnick sat next to him in English class last year"

"He asked me how to spell orange" Finnick tells me with a laugh.

"And that blond one" says Johanna, pointing out another guy who is flipping his hair"-that's Cato Wieners"

"He's totally rich because his dad invented toaster strudel" says Finnick, as Cato gets hit in the head by a soccer ball.

"Cato Wieners knows everybody's business. He knows everything about everyone" says Johanna, as we watch Cato pick himself up off the ground and check his hair in a small mirror from his pocket.

"That's why his muscles are so big" says Finnick, winking at me and Johanna "They're full of secrets. But then again so are mine"

I laugh, but Johanna isn't listening. She's watching a dark haired guy strut across the playing field, followed by a group of giggling girls. Johanna nudges me and gestures over to him.

"And evil takes a human form in Gale Hawthorne. Don't be fooled, because he may seem like you're typical selfish, back stabbing, slut faced, douche bag but in reality he is so much more than that."

"He's the king bee, the star-those other two are just his little workers" says Finnick.

"Gale Hawthorne" sighs Johanna "How do I even begin to describe Gale Hawthorne?"

Throughout the day, I hear a lot more about this 'Gale' person. It seems that everyone knows something about him.

"_Gale Hawthorn is flawless"_

"_He has two younger brothers, and a little sister"_

"_I hear his hair is ensured for $10,000"_

" _I hear he does car commercials, in Japan"_

"_His favourite movie is The Last Song"_

"_One time, he met President Snow on a plain- and he told him he was pretty"_

"_One time, he punched me in the face. It was awesome"_

The last one comes from Finnick as we walk around the school. I don't ask for the details of that story. I don't really want to know anything more about Gale Hawthorne than what I already know, and frankly even that's too much. But Finnick continues the conversation all the way along the hallway.

"He always looks great; he always wins Spring Fling King….."

"Who cares?" says Johanna irritably.

" I care" Finnick snaps at her playfully "That title should be mine…Every year the seniors throw this dance for the under-classmen called The Spring Fling, and whoever becomes Spring Fling King and Queen automatically becomes head of the student activities committee. And since I am an active member of the student activity's committee that crown should be mine!"

"Wow Finn" laughs Johanna "You've really out Gale'd yourself".

I laugh, and Finnick punches Johanna on the arm.

**As you can probably tell, I had to change some of the lines to make them fit better. Plus I also had to make some changes to stop Finnick coming across as "too gay to function".**

**girlsruntheworld: Congrats on the translation. You got there first.**

**( I used google translate too…though I totally didn't use it for my German tests back when I took that class…*cough cough*). 4 candy cane's for you girlsruntheworld, you go girlsruntheworld!**


	4. Lunch

At lunch, Johanna gives me what she calls her "Guide to Panem High". As we walk throught the cafeteria she point out various groups such as The Freshmen, Preps, J.V Jocks, Asian Nerds, Cool Asians… The list goes on. I didn't know there were this many groups of people. High School is confusing.

"And the worst" finishes Johanna "Beware of the Career's".

And with that she and Finnick point out where they'll be sitting and leave me in the lunch queue alone. I get a sandwich, even though it doesn't look nearly as appetising as the one's my dad makes, and all is going well until I'm making my way across the cafeteria-when a pretty blonde girl in a pink sparkly t-shirt stops me.

"Hey, we're doing a lunch time survey of new students" she says brightly. "Can you answer a few questions?"

"Uhh….Ok" I say, a little thrown off.

"Is your muffin buttered?" asks the girl, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Um….I don't have a muffin today. It's a sandwich….."

"Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?" The girl asks. Behind her, a group of what must be her friends burst into giggles. What's so funny about a muffin?

"Is she bothering you?" The voice comes from the table behind me. I turn and see them, The Career's. The speaker is none other than Gale Hawthorne.

"Glimmer, why are you such a skeeze?" he asks the blonde girl, who looks at him indignantly.

"I'm just being friendly" she pouts.

"You were supposed to call me last night" huffs the blond guy I recognize as Cato Wieners, the one who apparently has secrets in his muscles or something like that.

"Glimmer, you do not come to a party at my house with Cato and then scam on some poor innocent guy right in front of us three days later. He's not interested" says Gale, before turning to me and asking-

"Do you want to have sex with her?"

"No thank you" I say quickly.

"Good, it's settled" says Gale "So you can go shave your back now. Bye Glimmer"

The girl, Glimmer, stamps her foot and flounces off back to her group of friends. I try to make a quick exit and hasten to get away. I'm not quick enough.

"Wait" says Gale "Sit down"

So I do. Over at their table I can see Finnick and Johanna watching me with confusion.

"Why don't I know you?" Gale asks me. The other two Careers lean in and listen intently.

"I'm new, I just moved here from Africa" I tell them nervously.

"What?" asks Gale.

"I used to be home schooled"

"What?" Gale asks again.

"My dad taught me from home"

"No, I know what home schooled is, I'm not retarded. So you've actually never been to a real school before?"

I shake my head.

"Shut up….Shut up" says Gale.

"Umm…I didn't say anything" I mumble. Wasn't I supposed to beware of the Careers? And now I'm eating lunch with them. Weird.

"Home schooled….That's really interesting" says Gale, smiling at me.

"Thanks" I tell him. Maybe he isn't evil after all.

"You're like really cool" Gale tells me.

"Thanks" I say again. Wow, this guy is so nice.

"So you agree?" he asks me.

"What?"

"You think you're really cool"

Before I can think of an answer, Gale is pulling at the band on my wrist. It's leather and has a loaf of bread engraved on it.

"Oh my god, I love your bracelet-where did you get it?" Gale asks me.

"Oh my dad made it for me" I say. It's the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten.

"It's adorable" says Gale.

"So fetch" says Cato.

"What is fetch?" snaps Gale.

"Oh it's like slang…..from England" answered Cato. I notice the other member of the group, Marvel, looking at me.

"So if you're from Africa" he asks slowly "Why are you white?"

"Oh my god Marvel, you can't just ask people why they're white" says Cato, looking horrified.

"Could you give us some privacy for like one second?" Gale asks me.

"Yeah, sure" I tell him. Johanna and Finnick are still watching me, looking confused. I shrug my shoulders at them while the Career's whisper to one another. I kind of want to go back to my own table now, although the Career's are much nicer than I thought they would be.

"Ok" says Gale "You should know that we don't do this often so this is like a really big deal"

"We want to invite you to have lunch with us everyday for the rest of the week" Cato tells me with a grin. I don't know whether to be pleased or not.

"Oh….it's ok…." I begin but Gale cuts me off.

"Coolness, so we'll see you tomorrow?"

"On Wednesday's we wear gold" says Marvel, and then the lunch bell rings.


	5. Class

"Oh my god" Johanna burst out laughing when I tell her about my lunch invite from The Career's later that day. We're all sitting on the grass again, skipping another lesson

"Ok…..you have to do it" she laughs "Then you have to tell me all the horrible things that Gale says"

I'm not sure if I want to abuse the Career's generosity like that, they seemed ok.

"Gale seems….nice" I shrug.

"Gale Hawthorne is not nice" snaps Johanna "He's a scum sucking road whore, he ruined my life…"

"He's amazing, but he's evil" buts in Finnick "I, on the other hand, am just amazing"

"Shut up" says Johanna

"Why do you hate him?" I ask.

"Finnick? I don't hate him. He's just annoying, aren't you Finn."

"No, I mean Gale…You really hate him"

"Yes" snaps Johanna "What's your question?"

"Well my question is why?"

"Gale started this rumour that Johanna…." Finnick begins

"Finnick! Don't!" yells Johanna. She turns to me.

"Look, this isn't about hating him. I just think that it would be like a fun little experiment if you were to hang out with them and then tell us everything that they say"

"What do we even talk about?" I ask. What do guys talk about? I suppose I could tell them about baking.

"Cars…music….." suggest Johanna.

"Boobs" says Finnick

"I can't talk about…"I begin to say

"Just do it!" snaps Johanna before adding in a much nicer voice "Please"

I sigh.

"Ok…..do you have anything gold?" I ask Finnick, I'm pretty sure I don't.

"I don't know…Wait, I do" he says with a snap of his fingers. "I'll bring it tomorrow".

By eighth period I was so happy to get to Home Economics. I mean, I'm good at cooking. I understand cooking. Nothing in Home Economics can mess me up.

"Hey, can I borrow some flour?"

I look up from my mixing bowl and see her. The most beautiful girl ever. Oh wow. And she's working right next to me at the table. I'd only ever had once crush before. Back when I was seven I once saw this amazing cake that my dad had made for a wedding, and that night I dreamed that I was marrying the cake. Anyway…that's another story….. That crush didn't really work out. But this one hit me like a big yellow school bus.

I silently hand the girl my bag of flour, as it seems I've forgotten how to speak. I would probably have said something stupid anyway.

"Peeta" my teacher, Miss Portia, asks "Can you tell the class how many grams of sugar you would put into the cake?"

Only I'm not listening, I'm too busy staring at the girl beside me.

"So cute…" I whisper to myself, only to realise seconds later that the whole class is listening and watching.

"Um….200" I say quickly, and I seem to get away with it as everyone turns away.

"That's correct" says my teacher with an encouraging smile before moving on with the lesson.

When I get home that day I find my dad waiting anxiously again.

"How was you're second day?" he asks, handing me a cookie.

"Fine" I say. He doesn't need to know the details. It's been a weird sort of day.

"Were people nice?" Dad asks.

"No" I tell him. Maybe people are just different here.

"Well…did you make any friends?"

"Yeah" I nod, then I go upstairs.


	6. Rules

Having lunch with the Career's was like leaving the actual world and entering 'guy world'. And guy world had a lot of rules. Unfortunately for me though, the rule about wearing gold on Wednesdays turned out to be fake. I'd turned up to the lunch table only to find the other guys all dressed as normal, while I on the other hand had some sort of gold fishing net that belonged to Finnick draped over me like a cape. Luckily, I had a t-shirt on underneath, and I quickly stuffed the net into my bag. Some rules, however, turned out to be real.

"You can't wear one colour two days in a row, and you can only use gel in your hair once a week." Cato tells me. He's spent the last five minutes filling me in on the rules of being a Career.

"If you break any of these rules, you can't sit with us at lunch." He informs me seriously, while Marvel nods "I mean not just you, any of us. Look, if I had my hair gelled back today I would be sitting over there with 'them'"

He gesture's over to Finnick and Johanna's table, where the two of them are arm wrestling.

"Oh, and we always vote before we ask someone to eat lunch with us-because you have to be considerate of the rest of the group" Cato continues " I mean, you wouldn't buy a shirt without asking your friends first if it looks good on you"

"I wouldn't?" I ask.

"It's the same with girls. Like, you may think you like someone-but you could be wrong"

Beside Cato, Gale is examining a snack bar.

"120 calories and 48 calories of fat" he reads. "What percent is that?"

"Umm…" Cato begins, as I quickly work it out in my head. I know stuff like this, I'm good with food.

"I'm only eating food with less than 30% calories from fat" Gale announces.

"It's 40%" I say, receiving three stunned looks in the process.

"Whatever, I'm getting cheese fries" says Gale after a moment, and then he leaves the table.

"So" Cato leans in and asks "Have you seen any girls you think are hot yet?"

"Well….there's this girl in my Home Economics class" I say shyly. Marvel gasps.

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Katniss Everdeen…." This statement is met with a horrified look from both Cato and Marvel.

"No" says Cato firmly "Oh no, you can't like Katniss Everdeen-that's Gale's ex-girlfriend"

"They went out for a year." Says Marvel, looking at me as though I've just admitted to having a crush on Mr Abernathy.

"Yeah, and Gale was devastated when she broke up with him last summer" adds Cato.

"Wait, I thought he dumped her for Madge Undersee" Marvel looks at Cato, confused.

"Irregardless" says Cato holding up a hand "Ex-girlfriends are just off limits to friends. I mean, that's just like the rules of brotherhood"

I wish I hadn't said anything now.

"Don't worry" Cato tells me "I'll never tell Gale what you said, it'll be our little secret."

In Home Economics later that day, I work near Katniss again. Even though I wasn't allowed to like Katniss I was still allowed to look at her. And think about her. And talk to her…?

"Hey…." I begin, as we all pack up and leave the class, but I'm cut off when a guy wearing glasses steps in front of me.

"Hey, you're the Africa guy right?" he asks.

"Yeah" I say politely. Damn, it looks like I missed my chance to talk to Katniss, she's already out the door.

"I'm Beetee, captain of the Panem High Cookery Club. We participate in cooking challenges with other high schools around the state. We'd get twice as much funding if we had someone from Africa in the club. You should think about joining."

"You'd be perfect for it" says Miss Portia from her desk.

"Yeah, definitely" I say. This sounds like fun.

"Great" Beetee hands me a small white piece of paper.

"Let me give you my card" he says. I read it. It's says:

_Beetee_

_Cooking enthusiast/ Bad-ass MC_

"Think it over" he says "Because we'd like to get jackets".

As I'm leaving school that day I see Katniss crossing the football field on her way home. I can't help myself, so I wave at her and to my delight she waves back.

Just then I hear a car horn sound behind me.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping" Gale yells at me from his convertible. I give Katniss one last look then get into the car.

Gale's like the action man I never had. I'd never seen anyone so awesome.


	7. Mall and Mansion

"So how do you like Panem High?"

That's a tricky question. So far it's been one of the most confusing experiences of my life. I hadn't known what to expect with starting high school, but so far Panem High was like an entirely different world to what I was used to. I'm not sure whether that's a good or bad thing yet though.

"It's good" I say, because I don't really want to blabber on about how overwhelmed I am.

We're at the mall, me and the Career's. I've never been to a mall before, or really been part of a group. It's kind of fun hanging out with these guys, even though I have no idea what they're talking about most of the time and I had to hide how amazed I was when we passed a pretzel cart.

"I'm thinking of joining the Cooking Club" I tell them. This comment is greeted with a serious of gasps.

"No…no, no" All three of the Career's tell me at once.

"You can't do that" says Gale irritably "That's social suicide. Damn, you are so lucky you have us to guide you"

I just kind of nod along at this, because I'm not really sure how to react. I was really looking forward to Cooking Club, but maybe it's not such a good idea.

We pass by a store selling soaps and things, and I see Johanna standing behind the counter. I remember her saying she worked there. She see's me and gives me a big thumbs up, happy that I'm going along with her plan against the Career's. To tell the truth though , I'm actually kind of enjoying myself.

The guys and I reach the centre of the mall, marked by a large water fountain underneath a glass domed roof. All around, people are bustling with shopping bags, or are hanging around in large, packed groups. It's crowded, it's busy and it's kind of familiar. Being in the mall kind of reminded me of being home in Africa, by the watering hole when the animals are in heat. Suddenly, I hear Cato's voice.

"Oh my god, there's Glimmer."

I look over to where he's pointing to see Glimmer, in an incredibly bright pink dress sitting by the fountain.

"And she's with Romulus Thread" continues Cato,

"I hear their going out" says Marvel. Cato looks horribly offended. Oh wait, wasn't there something going on between him and Glimmer?

"No, Glimmer's not going out with him" says Gale firmly. "She cannot blow you off like that. She is such a little skeeze." Gale turns to Cato.

"Give me your phone"

"You're not gonna call her right?" Cato asks nervously, handing the device to Gale.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Gale dials in a number and holds the phone to his ear.

"Thread on South Boulevard" he says. What is Gale doing? Calling this guy's house…but why?

"Hello, may I please speak to Romulus Thread? This is Mike from Hot Homo magazine, would he like to continue his subscription?"

And with that Gale hangs up the phone.

"It was his mom" he tells us with a grin. "He's not going out with anyone"

The other Career's burst out laughing, while I stand awkwardly at the side.

"Ok…that was so fetch" says Cato. Gale shoots him a look but says nothing.

As we're heading away, I see Romulus answer his phone, a confused look spreading over his face.

Maybe this isn't as fun as I thought it was.

Later, we pull up outside of Gale's house. I say house, but it's really more of a palace. Gale's house turns out to be a colossal grey brick mansion, complete with a four car garage and a fountain in the drive way.

"Wow, your house is really nice" I tell him, a little in awe.

"I know, right" smiles Gale casually on his way inside.

"Make sure you check out his mom's boob job" says Cato with a wink at me "They're hard as rocks".

The inside of the mansion proves to be just as stunning as outside, with polished marble floors and expensive looking furniture.

"I'm home" Gale calls out as we walk through the house.

"Hey Posy" he says. That must be his little sister. She looks about 5 and is dancing to a , what I would call inappropriate, rap video on the TV.

"Hey, hey, hey" says Gale's mom as she walks into the room. She has dark hair like Gale's that looks professionally done and is wearing a red tracksuit. In her arms, she holds a small, whimpering dog.

"How are my best guys?" she asks.

"Hey Mrs Hawthorne" says Cato, and to me his voice sounds a little flirtatious. He jerks his thumb at me "This is Peeta."

"Hello sweetheart" says Gale's mom, smiling at me and setting the dog down on the floor. "Welcome to our home"

She walks forward and embraces me. I know understand what Cato meant about her breast being 'hard as rocks'. It's actually painful when the crush against me, and I'm relieved when she finally lets me go.

"I just want you to know; if you need anything don't be shy ok. There are no rules in this house. I'm not like a regular mom, I'm a cool mom. Right Gale?" says Mrs Hawthorne, looking at her son.

"Please stop talking" Gale looks slightly embarrassed and rightfully so. Then again, my own mother isn't exactly perfect herself, so who am I to judge.

"Ok" says his mom, unfazed. "I'm gonna make you guys a hump day treat"

I'm not entirely sure what that is, and I don't think I really want to know. Gale leads us all upstairs and I start to wonder what I've gotten myself into by going along with this stupid idea of Johanna's.

**Quick Question: What should everyone go as for Halloween. I kind of have rough idea's but I'm open to suggestions. I was thinking of having Gale as Superman, Cato as Batman and Marvel as Spiderman. Peeta, of course, will be something bakery related. I'm not sure about Katniss though, what should she wear?**

**Also, if there are any Hunger Games characters you want to see in the story at some point let me know and I'll see if I can't fit them in : )**


	8. The Burn Book

Gale's room turns out to be huge, decorated in blue with posters of motor bikes and bands I've never heard of.

"This is your room?" I ask in disbelief. My own bedroom is like a closet compared to this. My whole house could fit in here.

"It was my parent's room, but I made them trade me" Gale tells me, while he and the other's make themselves comfortable. Cato turns on the radio, while I examine Gale's notice board, which displays a number of pictures. One that really stands out is the photo of him and Katniss together, hugging. I try to ignore it.

"Peeta, do you even know who sings this?" Gale asks me. I realise he's talking about the song. I've no idea who sings it, but I give a guess.

"NSYNC?"

"I love him" smirks Gale "He's like a Martian."

I try to smile along with the joke, but the truth is I don't know if I was just insulted or not.

Luckily, Gale's mom comes in at this moment carrying a tray of glasses

"Hey you guys, happy hour is from 4 to 6"

Gale, Cato and Marvel each accept a glass and begin to drink. I pick mine up.

"Umm…is there alcohol in this?" I ask. Nothing would surprise me at this point, but Gale's mom looks slightly horrified.

"Oh god honey no, what kind of mother do you think I am?"

I'm about to apologize when she adds:

"Why? Do you want a little bit because if you're going to drink I'd rather you do it in the house"

"Umm…..no thank you" I say, a little embarrassed. Oh no, what if she thinks I'm an alcoholic like Mr Abernathy? Luckily, Gale's mom doesn't seem at all bothered. Instead she takes a seat on Gale's large bedroom sofa and scoops her little dog into her arms again.

"So you guys, what is the 441? What has everybody been up to? What's the hot gossip, tell me everything. What are you guys listening too, what's the cool jamz?"

As she's saying all this, I'm horrified to notice that the dog has begun to chew on Mrs Hawthorne's …well…her nipples. Not that I was looking there, it's just kind of hard not to notice…. Luckily I'm not the only one who see's though.

"Mom" says Gale "Could you go fix your hair"

"Ok" says Mrs Hawthorne, clearly unaware of the whole dog situation. "You guys keep me young, oh I love you so much"

And with that she and the dog leave the room.

"Oh my god, I remember this"

Marvels' gasp makes me look across the room. In his hands there is a large, pink book.

"I haven't looked at that in forever" remarks Gale, crossing the room to take a look at the book. Cato follows.

"Check it out Peeta" he says "It's our burn book. Gale's mom bought it as a diary for his little sister but we've come up with a better use for it. We cut of kid's picture's from the yearbook and wrote comments"

The pages of the 'burn book' are, true to Cato's word, littered with photographs of pupils from Panem High. Beside them are comments, which Cato reads aloud.

"Tigris Pak is a grotsky little byotch"

"Still true" interjects Gale.

"Octavia Schweitzer is a fat virgin"

"Still half true" says Gale, as Cato and Marvel burst into laughter. I take a nervous sip of my drink as Marvel takes over the reading of the statements.

"Blight D'Alessio-he made out with a hot dog."

The page turns and I am shocked to see a picture of Johanna, with Finnick next to her, glued to the paper. Ok, now I am definitely uncomfortable. Cato lets out a small smirk.

"Johanna Mason, slut"

"Who is that?" Cato asks, pointing to Finnick.

"I think it's that guy Finnick" says Marvel. I try to quickly think of something to say.

"Yeah, he's almost too sexy to function"

All three of the career's look at me with a mixture of disgust and confusion on their faces. Oh no, maybe that was only ok when Johanna said it.

"Or…at least that's what he thinks" I quickly add. This seems to work, as Gale laughs.

"That's funny, put that in there"

Wait, am I one of the Career's now?

**Hey guys, as you can probably tell I had to make some changes, such as getting rid of the mirror scene ( "My hips are huge…"). It just didn't fit without making the guys seem overly girly.**


	9. Awkward

Later, I meet up with Finnick and Johanna at the store where Johanna works. As soon as I arrive, they make me give them all the details of my day with the Career's. It takes a while but I eventually get to the end of the story.

"And they have this book, this burn book, where they write mean things about all the kid's in our school" I finish.

"What does it say about me?" asks Johanna. Oh no, I can't tell her that.

"You're not in it" I say quickly.

"Those bitches"

Finnick, meanwhile, has been investigating the many tubs and jars of soap that line the shelves. He picks up a small white bottle.

"Will this minimise pores? Not for me, for you Peeta"

Johanna ignores him.

"Peeta, you've got to steal that book" she orders.

"No way" I say. Things have gone too far as it is.

"Come on" snaps Johanna "We could publish it and then everyone would see what an axe wound he really is." **(A/N: How perfect is this line for Johanna, right?).**

"I don't steal" I say firmly. I have to put my foot down here before things get out of line. Finnick comes over with another bottle in his hand, which Johanna snatches off him.

"That's for your feet"

She slams it down on the counter and continues her rant to me.

"Peeta, there are two kinds of evil people. People who do evil stuff and people who see evil stuff being done and don't try to stop it"

"Does that mean I'm morally obligated to burn that guy's outfit" asks Finnick, motioning to a man standing near the doorway of the store wearing a striped waistcoat. The guy looks strangely familiar, and then I realize who it is just as Finnick does.

"Oh my god, that's Mr Abernathy" he says.

"I love seeing teachers outside of school" Johanna seems to have come down from her rage "It's like seeing a dog walk on its hind legs"

At that point, Mr Abernathy turns around and see's us. He comes over to the counter.

"Alright kids? I didn't know you worked here"

"Moderately priced soaps are my calling" says Johanna dryly.

"Shopping?" Finnick asks.

"No….I'm just here with my girlfriend" says Mr Abernathy, motioning to an elderly woman near the store's entrance. When none of us say anything he adds:

"Joking….sometimes older people make jokes"

"My nana takes her wig off when she's drunk" says Finnick awkwardly.

"Your nana and I have that in common. Next time she's after a drink tell her to look me up" says Mr Abernathy, and the worst part is he seems serious. There is an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Actually I'm here because I bartend a couple of night's a week down at PJ Calamity's"

Johanna laughs a little and I can tell why. Who, in their right mind, would let Mr Abernathy work at a bar? That is, if the rumours about him being a drunk are true.

"Peeta, I hope you do join the Cooking Club, because I've got a bet going with some of the other teachers that the club will win the cook-off this year" Mr Abernathy tells me.

"I think I'm gonna do it" I say, just as Finnick begins to shake his head.

"You can't join the Cookery Club-that's social suicide" he blurts out.

"Thanks for that Odair" says Mr Abernathy. Another excruciating silence.

"Well…." Says our teacher after a few moments "This has been sufficiently awkward, and I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye" I say as he wanders off.

"Aw man, that is bleak" mutters Johanna once Mr Abernathy is out of earshot. She then turns back to me.

"So, when are you gonna see Gale again?" Oh no, we're back in _this_ subject again.

"I can't spy on him anymore" I tell her firmly "It's weird"

Johanna glares at me.

"Come on, he's never gonna find out. It'll be like our little secret"


	10. Phone Calls and Invites

The next day, my phone rings. It's Gale

"I know your secret"

Oh god, busted. Just start apologising and crying. No, play it cool.

"Secret?" I say, trying to sound casual and keep my voice from shaking. "What are you talking about?"

"Cato told me that you like Katniss Everdeen…."

Oh no.

"I mean, I don't care" Gale continues. "Do whatever you want. But let me just tell you something about Katniss. All she cares about is school, her sister and her friends"

"Is that bad?" I ask.

"But if you like her, I mean I could talk to her for you if you want"

"Really?" I'm pleasantly surprised. This is so kind of Gale.

"You would do that, I mean nothing embarrassing though-right?"

"Oh no" says Gale "Trust me, I know exactly how to play it".

At this point, I can't keep the smile off my face.

"But wait" says Gale "Aren't you so mad at Cato for telling me?"

"No" I say, because I'm not.

"Because if you are you can tell me. It was a really douchy thing for him to do"

"Yeah….it was pretty douchy" I agree. I'm only saying this to get on Gale's good side. "Uhh.. I'm not mad; I guess he just likes the attention…"

"See Cato" I hear Gale say "I told you he's not mad at you."

"I can't believe you think I like attention" whines Cato's voice in my ear. Crap, what just happened?

"Ok, see you tomorrow" Gale says, hanging up and leaving me dumbstruck. Would Cato hate me now?

On the plus side though, I had survived my first three-way calling attack. And with Gale's blessing I started talking to Katniss more and more.

On October 3rd, she asked me what day it was.

"It's October 3rd" I say, trying not to stare too much into her eyes.

Two weeks later, we spoke again.

"It's raining" commented Katniss as we stood in bakery class.

"Yeah" was the best answer I could come up with.

But I wanted things to move faster, so I followed my instincts. One day as we worked in class, I asked Katniss for help.

"Hey, umm….I'm totally lost. Can you help me?" But I wasn't lost. I knew exactly what I was doing. We're making soufflés, which are a speciality of mine.

"It's three table spoons of butter" Katniss tells me. Wrong, but I love her voice so much that I nod along.

"So how much milk do I use?"

Katniss shrugs.

"As much as you want I think" Wrong. It was so wrong.

"Thanks, I get it now" I tell Katniss with a smile. She smiles bag and oh my god, it's the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen.

As the bell rings at the end of the lesson Katniss turns to me.

"We're having a Halloween party at my friend Madge's tonight" she says, as we pack our things away. "Do you want to come?"

I'm pretty sure she can hear my heart thumping now. I think everyone can.

"Yeah, sure" I say, trying to keep it cool.

"Great" says Katniss, handing me a slip of paper with an address. "Here's where it is. It's a costume party, people get pretty into it."

"Ok" I say. Still playing it cool. Just as Katniss is leaving she stops and says with a grin:

"That flier admits one person only…..so don't bring some other girl with you"

And then I say it.

"Grool"

Oh no. Quick, damage control.

"I mean to say cool and then I started to say great" I explain. Luckily Katniss just smiles at me. Maybe she doesn't think I'm a complete loser after all.

"Right…well...grool"

This is by far the best day ever.

"See you tonight" waves Katniss as she goes out the classroom door. I make to leave too but just then I'm stopped by Beetee.

"Hey Africa, you staying for the Cookery Club meeting?"

No, I think. But instead I say:

"Yeah, I'll be right back".

As I leave the room I can't help but think that there is no way in hell I'll be going back to that classroom tonight.


	11. Halloween

Ok. I lied to the Cookery Club. But I had to go home and work on my costume. In the regular world, Halloween is when children dress up in costumes and beg for candy.

In guy world, Halloween is the one night of the year when guys can dress like total douchebags and no other guys can say anything about it. The hardcore guys wear costumes from their favourite movies or TV shows.

Unfortunately, no one told me about the douchebag rule, so I showed up like this.

"Hey, is that guy dressed like a giant muffin?"

This is the first greeting I receive upon arriving at Madge Undersee's Halloween party. Her dad's the mayor, so of course her house is huge and she's popular. Even the front lawn is jam packed with people. Upon seeing everyone else outfits' though, I begin to regret my costume choice. Most of the girls seem to be wearing some lingerie and some form of animal ears. I try to avert my gaze.

Upon entering the living room, I spot Marvel and Cato standing by the huge fireplace. Cato is dressed in what I have to say is a pretty impressive Batman costume. Marvel, on the other hand, is wearing a red leotard with blue boxers over the top.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" I hear Cato ask him.

"I'm Spiderman, duh" replies Marvel. "I didn't have a lot of time to put it together. I forgot it was Halloween"

Oh, so that's what he's supposed to be. Still his costume isn't as bad as mine. I find myself getting some very strange glances, and Marvel actually spills his drink when I go over to talk with him and Cato.

"Hey" I say as they both look at me in shock.

"Why are you dressed so stupid?" Marvel asks.

"It's Halloween" I say. For the first time, I realize that my voice is strangely muffled inside the muffin.

Cato looks me up and down, and then seems to decide to ignore my costume choice.

"Have you seen Glimmer?" he asks. I shake my head, but because of my costume I'm not sure if he can tell I'm doing it.

"You know who's looking fine tonight" says Marvel, gazing across the room. "Clove Mosakowski"

Cato shoots him a judgemental look.

"Ok you did not just say that"

Marvel shrugs.

"What? She's a good kisser"

"She's your cousin" says Cato. This doesn't seem to bother Marvel though.

"Yeah but she's my first cousin" he says, as though Cato is the one in the wrong. I stand to the side, unsure of what to say. Marvel seems to notice the look on both Cato and I's faces because he goes on to explain:

"So you have you're cousins, then you're first cousins-then you have your second…"

"No...just no" Cato shakes his head.

"That's not right is it?" Marvel asks, a look of slight understanding spreading over his face.

"That is so not right" agrees Cato, but I break away from them as I see Katniss come through the crowd. Oh crap, what if she hates my muffin costume? Katniss herself looks stunning, in a bright red dress with what looks like flames at the bottom. I don't think they're real though. Even if they were that wouldn't stop me from wanting to be close to her.

"Hey" Katniss beams as she makes her way over to me. "You made it."

She laughs as she takes in my look. God I love that laugh.

"And you are… a cupcake?"

"A muffin" I tell her.

"I love it" says Katniss. She loves me! Well, ok-she loves my costume but still.

"I love you…I mean, your costume" I stammer. That was close, I almost told her too much. Play it cool Mellark.

"Thanks" says Katniss, still smiling"My Uncle Cinna made it for me. He's a stylist"

"Well you look great" I say.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Katniss asks. I nod and try to give her a winning smile.

"Cool, be right back" she says, before disappearing into the crowd again. I turn back to the Career's in time to see Marvel waving flirtatiously at someone across the room.

"Dude, stop it" says Cato, smacking his arm. Marvel ignores him

"Hey Clove!" he calls, and darts off into the throng of people.

After a few moments I spot Katniss again on the other side of the room –talking to Gale. I wave over and the two of them look at me before returning to their conversation. This was it. Gale said he would talk to Katniss for me and now he was. Gale leans in to say something to Katniss. This is it, the big moment. How could Johanna hate Gale, he is such a good-

Gale's lips are on Katniss's. What? But he said…..

I quickly push through the crowds of people. I have to leave.

When I get out onto the front porch, one guy bursts into laughter and falls off the fence he was perched on. His friend looks me up and down and says

"That's a stupid costume bro"

I ignore him and continue away from the house, tears in my eyes. I had never felt this feeling before. I could hear my heart beat in my ears. My stomach felt like it was going to fall out my butt and I had this lump in my throat like after you dry swallow a big pill. I hated Gale, I hated him!

**Not sure if this link will work, but here's what the muffin costume looks like, except his arms would be sticking out.**

. /imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1280&bih=824&tbm=isch&tbnid=Qb93PO_ubsK2rM:&imgrefurl= 2008/10/22/top-ten-weirdest-food-halloween-costumes/&docid=tzqmM3DbMV9RjM&imgurl= wp-content/uploads/2008/10/gregs_ &w=388&h=360&ei=nz0tUOrqMafI0QXNx4GoDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=186&vpy=147&dur=649&hovh=216&hovw=233&tx=136&ty=103&sig=116483792681919077362&page=1&tbnh=152&tbnw=164&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:73


	12. The Plan

Still in tears, I made my way over to Johanna's house. A few cars honked at me as I stumbled across roads in my muffin outfit. There is a particularly horrible incident where several small children out trick or treating decided it would be funny to push me over. In my over sized costume, it takes me about 10 minutes to get back on my feet. This is the worst night ever.

I cut round the back of Johanna's house, knowing she and Finnick would be hanging out in her garage. They'd told me earlier that day that there Halloween plans involved watching scary movies and eating junk food.

As I approach the garage, I vaguely hear the scary music of a horror movie playing before I wrench the door open and my ears are suddenly filled with the sound of screaming.

"Giant Muffin! Giant Muffin!" cries Finnick hysterically, his popcorn flying out of the bowl and showering down on him and Johanna, who is also screaming. Eventually though, she calms down enough to realise it's me and not some monster muffin.

"For god's sake Peeta, what're you wearing?"

But I can't talk. Not about that. There's only one thing bothering me.

"He took her back" I say, barely suppressing my sobs "Gale took Katniss back"

Both Johanna and Finnick stand up and come over to me, the popcorn falling off their laps.

"Oh no Peeta" says Finnick, patting the side of my muffin costume in what is clearly supposed to be a comforting gesture.

"Why would Gale do that?" I choke. I though Gale was my friend, I thought Katniss liked me….

"Because he's a life ruiner, he ruins people's life's" Johanna tells me seriously.

"When we were 15 he made people sign this petition saying that Johanna was….." Finnick begins, but Johanna slaps his arm.

"Finnick! Please!" She then turns to me, a determined look in her eyes. "Look he's not going to get away with this again. We're going to do something"

"We are?" I ask. What can we possibly do?

My question is answered when 5 minutes later Johanna has set up an old children's chalkboard on which she begins to write her, sorry 'our', plan. Finnick and I sit on the couch patiently until she finishes, with Finnick singing an irritating tune about him being 'sexy and he knows it' or something under his breath. I think he made it up himself.

Soon enough, Johanna stops writing and turns to face us.

"Gale Hawthorne is an evil dictator" she begins "And how do you overthrow a dictator? You cut off his resources. Gale would be nothing without his high status arm-candy-"

Johanna points to the words 'Katniss Everdeen' which are written on the board.

"-technically good physique-"

Johanna motions to the words "Hot' body"

"-and ignorant band of loyal followers".

The words 'Army of Skanks' are pointed to at this moment. Johann turns to me and glares. I can't help but think she's taking this plan a little to far. But I want revenge on Gale, so I go with it.

"Now Peeta, if we want this plan to work you are gonna have to keep hanging out with them like nothing is wrong. Can you do that?"

I nod.

"I can do it"

And for what seems like the first time ever-Johanna smiles.

"Ok" she beams "Let's rock this bitch".


	13. Pretending

Pretending like nothing was wrong turned out to be surprisingly easy. The next day at school, Cato approached me and began to apologize for what had happened on Gale's behalf, and told me how it wasn't Gale's fault.

"And Gale wanted me to tell you that he really was trying to hook you up with Katniss, but she was just interested in getting him back…and that's not Gale's fault."

I shoot him the smile I've been practicing all night. It's my new 'casual' face.

"No, I know"

"Ok, so you're not mad at Gale?" checks Cato.

"God no" I say, with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Ok" Cato seems relieved "Because Gale wanted me to give you this"

He holds his hand up in the air. I stare at it for a few seconds, is he going to hit me?

"It's a high five" Cato explains before dropping his arm. "Never mind".

Katniss joins us at lunch, and sits with Gale's arm around her while he talks about his new diet.

"It's called the South Beach Fat Flush, and all you drink is cranberry juice for 72 hours" he says, sipping the red liquid.

"This isn't even cranberry juice" Katniss tells him "It's cranberry juice cocktail, it's all sugar."

"I wanna lose three pounds" Gale announces to the table.

"You're crazy" Katniss tells him and I accidentally let out a laugh. Gale must have noticed because he gets this sly look on his face, then turns to Katniss and says.

"Why do wear your hair like that? You're hair looks so sexy in a braid. Peeta, will you please tell Katniss her hair looks sexy in a braid."

Gale was dangling Katniss in front of me on purpose. I really wanted to punch him, but I'm not sure if I'm strong enough. Bedside's all the fighting had to be sneaky.

"You're hair looks sexy in a braid" I tell Katniss, not meeting her eyes. I happen to think she looks beautiful no matter what way her hair is, but for now I need to play along with Gale's games.

Finnick, Johanna and I had a plan, we just had to keep our eyes open for opportunities for sabotage.

Later that lunchtime, Gale checks his reflection in one of the bathroom mirrors while I stand beside him. After being assured that his hair looks perfect, Gale turns his attention to his skin.

"All this cranberry juice is making me break out" he complains. This is it, my chance.

"Wait, I have this really great skin stuff I'll bring you" I say, and the plan is in action.

That night, Johanna and I fill an empty face scrub tub with foot moisturising cream from the store where she works. I give it to Gale the next day at school, and he seems really grateful. I have to hide my smirk at lunch when Katniss kisses Gale's cheek, looks confused and then leans back and says

"Your face smells like peppermint"

I stop smiling a few second later when they begin to kiss passionately right in front of me. Focus on the plan, I tell myself, focus on the plan.

I don't get much chance to do that though, because over the next few weeks our plan makes very little progress.

"This is ass you guys" whines Johanna as I stand with her and Finnick. We're in the line to buy candy canes. It's this thing the school does where you can buy them and send them to your friends. "It's been a month and all we've done is make Gale's face smell like a foot"

"I've been really busy working out" says Finnick defensively "How am I supposed to keep these abs if I'm busy trying to take down Gale Hawthorne?".

Johanna isn't listening though, she doesn't even roll her eyes at him. She's in her own little world, focusing on the plan.

"We need to crack Cato Wieners, we crack Cato and we crack the lock on Gale's whole dirty history"

"Which you already know a lot about" mutter's Finnick under his breath, before yelping in pain as Johanna stamps on his foot.

"Anyway, let's reconvene tonight" Johanna tells me. But I have plans tonight.

"I can't, I have to go to Gale's to practice for the talent show. We're doing a dance to this song…."

"Jingle Bell Rock" Finnick and Johanna both finish my sentence for me.

"You guys know that song?" I'd only heard it a few days ago.

"Everyone in the English speaking world knows that song" Finnick shakes his head at me as though I've said something stupid. I guess I missed out on a lot in Africa.

Just then I see Gale approaching.

"Uh Oh, Go" I whisper, and Finnick and Johanna quickly disappear in the busy crowd.


	14. Candy Cane's

As Gale joins me in the queue I try to remain casual.

"Hey"  
He smiles at me but asks

"Why were you talking to Johanna Mason?"

Quick, come up with something. Lie.  
"Umm.. I don't know, I mean, she's so weird, she just,…you know…., came up to me and started talking to me about crack."

That's horrible. Did I really just say that? I must have, because Gale lets out a laugh.  
" She's so pathetic." He tells me. "Let me tell you something about Johanna Mason. We were together in middle school. I know, right? It's so embarrassing. I don't even..."

Gale breaks off and shakes his head, while I listen intently. Together? This is all news to me.

"Whatever" Gale continues, seemingly able to talk again "So then when we started high school , I broke up with her and started going out with Leevy who was totally gorgeous but then she moved to Indiana, and Johanna was like, weirdly jealous of her. I mean, she and I were still kind of friends at this point. Like, if I would blow her off to hang out with Leevy, she'd be like, "Why didn't you call me back?" And I'd be like, "Why are you so obsessed with me?" So then, for my birthday party, which was a pool party, I was like, "Johanna, I can't invite you, because I think you're a bitch." I mean I couldn't have a bitch at my party. There were gonna be people there in their bathing suits and they wouldn't want her judging them and making comments...…I mean, right? She was a bitch! So then her mom called my mom and started yelling at her, it was so retarded. And then she dropped out of school because no one would talk to her, and she came back in the, most of her hair was cut off and she was totally weird, wearing all these skanky clothes and now I guess she's on crack."

I just kind of nod along with this, because I have no idea what to say. Just then, a guy I recognize from my English class walks by us.

"Oh my god" exclaims Gale "I love your shirt, where did you get it?"

The guy looks confused, but flattered.

"Oh…..it was my dad's in the 80's."

"Vintage, so cool" says Gale. The guy barely has time to thank him and walk away before Gale turns to me and says

"That is the ugliest effing shirt I have ever seen"

Wait, where have I heard this before? I'm sure I have. And then it dawns on me. My second day at school, when Gale said he liked my wristband. Was that a lie? He didn't really like my toast band? I shake it off and smile at him, then try to change the subject.

"So, are you gonna send any candy cane's?"

"No" smirks Gale "I don't send them, I just get them"

Keep smiling Peeta, keep smiling.

"So you better send me one bitch" Gale says before leaving. I smile until he turns his back, and then I grimace. I was definitely sending him one. I was going to use three candy canes to crack Cato Wieners.

I spend the rest of the day in anticipation, waiting for the candy cane delivery. Last period-when I'm in English class- they finally arrive. Our teacher is reading to us from Shakespeare when the classroom door swings open and in comes none other than Santa Clause himself.

"Ho Ho Ho, Candy cane Grams!"

Wait that's not Santa, that's Finnick! What the hell is he doing? Finnick pulls the candy cane's from his sack and begins to hand them out accordingly.

"Annie Cresta, two for you" he announces, handing the canes to a girl in the front row with long brown hair. "Just a little Christmas gift from me, my number's on there" says Finnick, winking at the girl and then continuing on with his deliveries.

"Gloss Coco" he says, tossing four candy cane's to the guy in front of me " Four for you Gloss Coco, you go Gloss Coco!"

"Do we have a Peeta Mellark here?" Finnick asks. He should know I'm here.

"I'm here" I say, and he practically throws the candy cane at my head. Luckily, I'm quick enough to catch it. Otherwise that would've really hurt.

"One for you!" he announces. Cato, who has been patiently waiting for his gift, tries to get Finnick's attention. But Finnick's having none of it.

" And none for Cato Wieners, bye"

He's out of the room within seconds, leaving Cato looking angry and confused.

"Who's that from?" he asks me, motioning to my candy cane. I read the note off it, although I don't have to. I already know it, I wrote it myself after all.

"Thanks for being such a good friend, from Gale"-That's so sweet" I gush. I can practically feel Cato's anger building. Who knew so much could be achieved with a candy cane?

**Hey guys, as always I love to get your reviews : ) So please, keep it up. And thanks for all the support you've given me so far. You guys are so fetch. (Yeah, that's right-I'm making fetch happen)**

**Xxxxxxx**

**Did you guys notice I managed to slip Annie into the story? I'm gonna use her a bit more as it goes on.**

**What do you think of the whole Gale/Johanna backstory. I figured I had to change things up a bit.**

**Also, I'm so tempted to get a muffin costume for Halloween this year.**

**And yeah, I heard about that. Wouldn't it be awesome if Josh was the best man? That'll probably never happen though : )**

**And oh my god, I have no idea why I changed Cato's name. I hadn't even noticed that so thanks for pointing it out.**

**Sorry about that one guys.**


	15. Winter Talent Show

Once Cato thought Gale was mad at him the secrets started pouring out. All I had to do was wait for one we could use.

The night of the winter talent show Cato and I are backstage getting ready for our act. From where I'm standing I can see Miss Trinket on the stage, which is decorated with fake snow and even a reindeer, greeting the audience. She's wearing some ridiculous red dress, lined with white. Looks like she's really gotten into the Christmas spirit.

"Welcome, welcome to the Panem High School winter talent show. Let me hear you make some noise!"

The audience politely claps; the only person really cheering is Miss Trinket herself.

"Oh I just love winter" she exclaims excitedly. "Ok, our first act calls himself a star on the rise. Let's hear it for Finnick"

I can't help but think 'Oh no'. Surely this can't end well. Finnick comes on stage in a white tuxedo, with no shirt underneath and a microphone in his hand. Music begins to play as he struts dramatically to the centre of the stage. Then he begins to sing.

"_Everyday is so wonderful….."_

But I don't hear the rest. Cato has begun ranting to me and Marvel over the Gale situation.

"I mean, why would Gale send you guys candy canes and not me?" he asks for what seems like the millionth time.

"Maybe he forgot about you" suggests Marvel as he practices flipping his hair in the mirror. This is my chance to jump in and get some dirt on Gale.

"Yeah, Gale has been acting kind of weird lately, is something bothering him?"

"Well his parents totally don't sleep in the same bed anymore if that's what you mean…oh my god, don't tell him I told you that"

It's almost too easy to get information from Cato now that he thinks Gale hates him. Too bad I haven't learned anything useful yet.

From onstage, I can hear Finnick singing again.

"_I am beautiful, in every single way….."_

Someone throws something at him from the audience. I think it was a shoe and it hits him right in the face. He keeps singing though, and tosses the shoe right back into the crowd.

"_Yes-words can't bring me down! Don't you bring me down today!"_

Cato still hasn't stopped stressing over the Gale issue.

"I mean, no offence but why would he send _you_ a candy cane. He doesn't even like you that much"

What Gale doesn't know though is that I don't like him that much either.

"Maybe he feels weird around me because I'm the only one that knows about him getting his eyebrows waxed….oh my god, pretend you didn't hear that"

Another secret has been let slip, but again it's not that useful. I turn my attention to the stage again in time to see Beetee and the rest of the cooking club begin their routine. They're dressed in gangster-ish outfits, and the others beat box while Beetee raps:

_"__All you sucka MC's ain't got nothin' on me_

_On my grades, on my lines you can't touch Beetee_

_I'm a genius, so nerd is inferred. _

_But forget what you heard _

_I'm like James Bond the third_

_Sh-Sh-Shaken not stirred I'm Beetee_

_The B's silent when your girl's with me_

_I make love to your woman as often as can be_

_I don't play it like Shaggy, you'll know it was me_

_'Cause the next time you see her she'll be like oh! Beetee"_

His microphone shuts off at that point, and Miss Trinket comes and ushers the Cooking Club offstage in a fit of embarrassment. Ok, now I'm glad I didn't join the club, because there's no way I would want to have been a part of that performance. Then again, I don't really think ours is up to much. Gale loves it though.

As the Career's and I are taking our places for our act, I see Johanna and Finnick hovering at the side of the stage. Ready to get a good laugh at my performance no doubt.

"Cato, switch sides with Peeta" orders Gale

"But I'm always on your left" I have to admit, Cato does sound hurt.

"Well that was when there were three of us, and now the tallest go in the middle"

"But…the whole dance will be backwards…I'm always on your left"

"And now you're getting on my last nerve" snaps Gale "Switch".

Cato does what he's told, because after all no one goes against Gale Hawthorne. So we stand on stage, the four of us, with Gale and I in the middle as we wait for the curtain to come up. We're wearing matching outfits which consist of red jeans with white lining, and Santa jackets which we're meant to remove during the performance. Gale says the girls will love it, but I'm not sure if I really want to be topless onstage. What's my mother going to think?

Miss Trinket's chirpy voice sounds through the auditorium.

"And now please welcome to the stage- Santa's Helpers doing Jingle Bell Rock"

The curtain opens as we get into our poses, and Cato darts forward to turn on the stereo-winking at Glimmer who is in the front row in the process. The music starts.

"_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock…"_

We begin our routine, a terrible dance number that looks more like it belongs in a strip club. Gale insisted on it though, he kept saying that girls would love it. I don't know why he cares what other girls will think, he already has Katniss. Katniss, Oh no-she'll be watching. What if this dance makes her think I'm a loser? I'm pretty sure she already thinks that though.

"_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell square…."  
_It turns out Cato was right about the whole dance being messed up, because he and Gale accidentally bump into each other. Gale, irritated, shoves Cato who stumbles and knocks the stereo offstage. Right into Glimmer's face in fact.

It's so awkward. The entire room has gone quiet, except I think I can hear Finnick and Johanna snickering offstage. Oh god, everyone's looking at us. I have to do something.

So I start to sing.

"_What a bright time, It's the right time….."_

Luckily, the others seem to catch on and pretty soon most of the audience is singing with us. We finish the dance, and the audience cheers. I actually feel proud of myself, like I've saved the day or something.

Marvel high fives me when we all get offstage.

"That was the best it ever was!"

I'm not listening though, because Katniss has come over. She hugs Gale but I pretend not to notice.

"That was amazing" she says, beaming at us. Just then Beetee walks past

"Hey, nice job Africa"

"Thanks" I call after him, smiling. But I stop when I turn to see the other Career's looking at me.

"Peeta's blushing" exclaims Marvel, while Cato smirks and says

"Oh my god, you totally have a crush on that guy"

What?

"No I don't" I say. Why the hell would they say that?

"That's why you wanted to join the cooking club" says Cato triumphantly, as though everything now makes sense to him.

"Cooking club? You hate cooking" says Katniss. Oh no, I'd forgotten she was here. She's going to think I'm gay now. This has to stop, but Cato keeps it going in a teasing voice.

"Look how red he is, you love him! And he totally complimented you. That is so fetch"

Luckily, it's Gale of all people who puts an end to the conversation.

"Cato!" he snaps "Stop trying to make 'fetch' happen, it's not going to happen."

Who would have though Gale would be the one to help me out?


	16. Jackpot

"Why should Caesar get to stomp around like a giant, while the rest of us try not to get smushed under his big feet? What's so great about Caesar? Hmm? Brutus is just as cute as Caesar. Brutus is just as smart as Caesar. People totally like Brutus just as much as they like Caesar. And when did it become okay for one person to be the boss of everybody, huh? Because that's not what Rome is about. We should totally just STAB Caesar!"

Cato Wieners had cracked. This was made clear in his English class essay. At first I'd thought he was talking about two of our classmates, who are actually called Brutus and Caesar but when Cato called Brutus cute I realised what was really going on. He was mad at Gale. This is made even clearer when he almost dissolves into tears later that day. We're standing in the bathroom at school. Not exactly my choice idea of a meeting place but at least in here I can get information on Gale without him or anyone else finding out.

"If only you knew how mean she really is... You'd know that I'm not allowed to wear leather jackets, right? "

Actually I didn't know that, I don't really care, but I nod anyway

"Yeah! Two years ago he told me leather jackets were _his_ thing and I wasn't allowed to wear them anymore. And then for Hanukkah my parents got this really expensive black leather jacket and I had to pretend like I didn't even like it and... "

Cato chokes back a sob. This is clearly all too overwhelming for him.

"It was so sad. And you know he cheats on Katniss? "

Jackpot. Now this is something I can use. True, I'm fighting the urge to go and punch Gale right now but that wouldn't achieve anything. I have to be sneaky, and Cato can't catch on to anything. He's too busy dealing with his 'Gale issues' right now to notice anything anyway.

"Every Thursday she thinks he's doing SAT prep but really she's hooking up with Madge Undersee in the projection room above the auditorium! I never told anybody that because I am _such_ a good friend!"

That's when he finally breaks down. I try to be comforting but really my mind is elsewhere. Cato's secret had put the plan back in motion.

After Christmas break we tried every Thursday to help Katniss catch Gale in the act. Katniss is on the school's running team so we come up with a cunning plan to lure her to the projection room. I post a note on the bulletin board, saying that the running teams practice had been moved to the projection room above the auditorium. Johanna had told me this was a stupid idea, because why would the team have practice there? I ignored her, because I'm sure it will work. And it does….sort of.

I hide in the auditorium and keep watch as Katniss enters. Just 5 minutes before I'd seen Gale and Madge go into the projection room. They must have heard her coming though because when Katniss opens the door it's only Madge standing there. In her underwear. How embarrassing. Ok, maybe not as embarrassing as singing Jingle Bell Rock in front of a large audience but still….

Katniss leaves, and my note plan is ruined. Ok, now onto plan B. Or as Finnick calls it 'Plan Awesome'. He came up with it, hence the ridiculous name. I don't entirely like it but maybe it will work.

The next day as Katniss is standing by her locker in the hallway; Finnick (in disguise of course) runs up and steals her purse. Obviously she chases him. And where does he run to? The projection room above the auditorium of course.

As Finnick later admits though, Plan Awesome isn't all that awesome. It turns out Gale must have become suspicious or something, because the projection room is no longer his hook-up spot. Instead, apparently, Finnick and Katniss ran in on another couple. Coach Crane and Tigris Pak- a student. What is wrong with the teachers at this school?

Finnick, Johanna and I reconvene at my house. The plan needs some definite work. In fact, I don't think it's working at all.

"Guys why did we think we could do this, we're amateurs"

"We just have to regroup" explains Johanna, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Think outside our box"

Finnick, meanwhile, had made himself at home and is going through my kitchen cupboards.

"What are kalteen bars?"

"They're these weird Swedish nutrition bars" I explain. "My dad used to give them to the kids in Africa to help them gain weight"

Finnick tosses the box aside, clearly afraid that the weight gain is contagious. I turn back to Johanna but she's not looking at me. Instead, I can see a new plan forming in her eyes.

**Ok guys, we're like halfway through the story now. I don't know what I'm gonna do when it's finished, it's actually been so much fun to write. : )**

**As always, keep up the reviews.**

**Also, now's your chance to vote for the Spring Queen nominee's. The Kings have already been chosen, but who do you think should be the Spring Fling Queen. Four nominee's are needed, and that can't include Katniss.**

**Love you : )**


	17. Tutoring

"They're these weird nutrition bars my mom uses to lose weight" I tell Gale the next day at lunch. I'm confident that _this_ plan will work, after all Gale is obsessed with weight loss at the moment.

"Gimme it" says Gale, practically grabbing the bar out of my hand and taking a bite.

He flips the bar over and reads the label on the back.

"It's all in…like Swedish or something."

"Yeah…." I quickly think of something "There's some weird ingredient in them that's not legal in the US yet"

Gale doesn't seem to accept this lie, so I keep going.

"It burns carbs, it just burns up all your carbs".

This seems to work.

"I just really want to loose 3 pounds" Gale announces to the table. When none of us reply he shoots us a look and Cato and Marvel immediately take the hint.

"Oh my god, what're you talking about?"

"You're so skinny"

"Shut up" says Gale, shaking his head. He's secretly pleased though, I can tell. He continues to eat the kalteen bar and I beam at him.

The weird thing about hanging out with Gale was that I could hate him and at the same time I still wanted him to like me. The same with Cato, the meaner Gale was to him to more Cato tried to win Gale back. He knew it was better to be in the Career's-hating life- than to not be in at all.

Because being with the Career's was like being famous. People looked at you all the time and everyone just knew stuff about you.

"That new guy moved here from Africa"

"I saw Peeta Mellark wearing army pants and sneakers, so I bought army pants and sneakers"

"That Peeta guy is hot. He may even be hotter than Gale Hawthorne"

"I hear Gale Hawthorne is dating Katniss Everdeen again, the two were seen canoodling at Madge Undersee's Halloween party and have been inseparable ever since"

This is the gossip I begin to hear in the corridors and classrooms. I'm actually surprised to find that I've now become popular. To think no one would speak to me on my first day….and now I'm a Career. I guess I have Gale to thank for that.

I was a man possessed. I spent about 80% of my time talking about Gale, and the other 20% of the time I was praying for someone else to bring him up so I could talk about him more.

"He's not even that good looking if you really look at him" I tell Johanna while we're hanging out at the store she works in.

"I don't know" she says dryly, not looking up from the paperwork she's busy with. "Now that he's getting fatter his muscles look bigger".

I could hear people getting bored with me, but I couldn't stop. It just kept coming up like word vomit.

"I have this theory that if he had long hair he'd look like a British woman"

"Yeah, I know, you told me that one before" says Johanna, rolling her eyes "Listen, Finnick's having a modelling show this weekend-so you should take a night off from your double life. He would like it if you were there"

"Coolness" That's a word I picked up from Gale. As I take the modelling show invitation from Johanna she grimaces.

"What's that smell?"

"Oh, Gale gave me some cologne"

"You smell like a baby prostitute"

"Thanks" I tell her. I'm not sure if that was a compliment. With Johanna you can never tell.

Meanwhile, I was finding any excuse I could to talk to Katniss. In class the next day I turn to her and say

"I don't get this. Do you get any of this?"

We're in baking class, so of course I know what I'm doing. This is proven two seconds later when our tests from the previous week are handed back. I got 98%.

"It kinda seems like you get it" says Katniss. Oh no, now she thinks I'm a liar. If I was going to keep this going I was gonna have to really commit. The next time we're given an assessment, I do my best to do my worst. I get 68%.

"Damn Africa" says Beetee, looking at my test paper "What happened?"

I ignore him because that when Katniss turns to me and asks

"So how'd you do?"

I pull the saddest face I can muster. It's my puppy dog face.

"Not so good. You know? I think I need a tutor"

"I'll tutor you" Katniss volunteers "If you ever want to get together after school or something"

First tutoring, next step marriage. No, play it cool Peeta.

"Do you think Gale would mind?"

Of course he would, but Katniss shakes her head.

"No, you guys are friends" She seems to think better of this though, because then she adds "Or we could just not tell him"

**I had to change the art show to a modelling show. I just can't see Johanna having an art show, it's just not her.**

**I've selected the Spring Fling Queen nominee's, but for now it's a secret. I've come up with a little extra storyline about it that I'm sure you guys will be more than happy with.**

**xxxx**


	18. The Kiss

"So how many spoonfuls did you put in?"

Katniss and I are standing in her kitchen, each with a bowl of cake mix. So far I've been feigning stupidity. I have to act like I can't bake. Like I need her help. So far it's worked.

"Well first time I made it I used two" Katniss tells me. Wrong. "But then when I checked the recipe it's actually 4, so that's what I used this time"

There you go.

"I used 4 two" I say. I can't help myself, I'm leaning in closer towards her. She has a streak of flour on her cheek from before, and I it may be the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Yeah...sometimes you have to check the recipe..." explains Katniss. We're looking into each others eyes now. She has amazing eyes.

"To make sure it's right" I finish her sentence.

"Sounds good" Katniss murmurs, and now our faces are close together. Too close.

"Well, you're a good tutor" I say, before pressing my lips to hers. Oh wow. It's over too quick though, because Katniss suddenly pulls back.

"Look…" she says gently "I can't do this. It's not fair to Gale"

"Why do you like him?" It blurts out before I can stop myself.

"I know he can be really mean sometimes but..."

"Then why do you like him?" I ask again.

"Why do you?" snaps Katniss. Oh no, I think I've blown it now.

"But…" I begin but Katniss cuts me off.

"Look, there's good and bad in everybody-right? Gale's just…he's just more upfront about it"

Oh no, it was coming up. The word vomit. I didn't mean to say it but-

"He's cheating on you!"

"What?"

Katniss' reaction is bad, but it's nothing compared to Gale's when she breaks up with him the next day. The other Career's and I went over to his house to try and comfort him but it was no use. He was in a rage, several objects in his room were knocked over or broken as he told us about the break-up.

"Did she say why?" asked Marvel tentatively.

"Somebody told her about Madge Undersee"

Cato immediately looks nervous.

"Who?" he asks, shooting me a worried look.

"She said some guy on the baseball team"

Cato looks instantly relieved, Gale just looks mad. Marvel takes his chance to try and brighten the mood.

"Do you wanna do something fun? Want to go to Taco Bell?"

Gale looks madder than ever.

"I can't go to Taco Bell!" he snaps at Marvel "I'm on an all carb diet! God, Marvel-you're so stupid!"

With that he storms out the room, bumping Marvels shoulder as he pushes past him. Cato follows him out.

"Gale, wait! Talk to me!"

He's so desperate to regain Gale's friendship I actually feel sorry for him. Not as sorry as I feel for Marvel though, who now looks completely downtrodden as he sits on the end of Gale's bed.

"You're not stupid Marvel" I say, sitting beside him.

"No…" he shakes his head sadly "I am actually. I'm failing almost everything"

"Well there must be something you're good at"

Marvel think for a few seconds then tells me proudly-

"I can put my whole fist in my mouth. Wanna see?"

He balls up his hand and opens his mouth but I stop him. I most definitely do not want to see that.

"No, that's ok…Anything else?" I try. Marvel looks around as though about to reveal a huge secret before saying, very seriously-

"I'm kind of psychic. I have a 5th sense"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like I have ESPN or something. My abs can always tell when it's gonna rain"

What the hell?

"Really?" I say, dumbfounded. "That's amazing"

It's a very transparent lie but Marvel seems to believe me anyway.

"Well, they can tell when it's raining" admits Marvel. I just nod and smile.

I have to admit, I was mildly horrified when Katniss didn't immediately ask me to be her boyfriend. I mean, I know she was sad but how much time did she need? Gale had moved on, with none other than Madge.

But overall, the plan was going pretty well. Katniss had dumped Gale and he was unknowingly eating 5000 calories a day. It was time to turn our attention to the 'Army of Skanks.'

**I need a last name for Glimmer for the next chapter. Any ideas? I'll use the first answer I get.**

**Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing. I'm almost at 100 reviews : )_**


	19. Nominations

**Hey**

**I know I said I'd use the first suggestion I was given for Glimmer's last name (First suggestion was Rambin, which was my original choice before I asked) but quite a few people suggested Shimmer so I went with that.**

**Just thought I'd explain my choice. Anyway, I'll let you get back to the story.**

"The nominations for Spring Fling Queen are as follows…." Read the schools secretary through the intercom. Everyone waited with baited breath. Not me though, I knew exactly who the nominee's were. As an active member of the student activities committee, it had been Finnick's job to count the nominations. In fact, he'd taken things a little further. He'd changed the nominations. Not for the queen, but nominations for Spring Fling King had certainly been tampered with. All as part of the plan of course. Gale wouldn't know what hit him.

"Madge Undersee, Glimmer Shimmer, Annie Cresta…."

"I hope she wins" says Finnick loudly "She's hot"

"And Johanna Mason"

Wait, what? Finnick bursts out laughing, clearly he'd made more changes to the nominations than we'd planned. Johanna slaps his arm as he manages to choke out between bursts of laughter

"I couldn't help myself…It was so easy…"

The secretary begins to read out the nominations for Spring Fling King.

"Gale Hawthorne…"

Of course. He won't be surprised at all. After, all he wins every year.

"Cato Wieners"

There's our plan. Gale certainly won't be happy that's Cato's running against him.

"Gloss Coco, and the final nominee for this years Spring Fling King is…. Peeta Mellark"

I instantly turn to face Finnick.

"You put me in there too? That's not part of the plan"

"I didn't put you in there"

His face is so serious that I believe him. Now that I think about it, I having been becoming more popular recently.

"You mean I'm really nominated?" I ask, a little in awe of myself. I can't help but smile, and Finnick and Johanna smirk at me.

In January, Gale had put a Spring Fling tuxedo on hold at a store called Armani or something. I'm not sure, I don't really get fashion. Anyway, being a Career he needed our advice before he could actually buy it so we all go to the store after school. I watch gleefully as Gale struggles to fit into the suit.

"The buttons won't go in" he complains, shooting a look at the store keeper whose apparent fault it is.

"Peeta, all I've been eating are these stupid kalteen bars. They suck"

"No…no this is just how they work" I've been getting really good a lying recently. "This is all your water weight. First you bloat and then you drop 10 pounds like that" I snap my fingers for effect, but Gale is still looking at me sceptically.

"The kalteen bars have burned up all your carbs, and now your bodies just running on water but once the waters gone then you'll be all muscle. It explains it all on the label"

Gale raises an eyebrow at me. "You know Swedish?"

"Sure" I say dismissively "Everyone in Africa can read Swedish"

I actually can't believe he fell for that one.

"Sir, do you have this in the next size up?" Marvel asks the store clerk as Gale continues to struggle with the tux.

"Sorry" says the bored looking clerk "We only carry certain sizes. You could try Walmart".

In all the time I've known him I've never seen Gale look so insulted. Is buying clothes from Walmart bad?


	20. Pusher

When the bell rings at the end of Home Economics I try to catch Katniss's eye. It doesn't work and she's out of the room before I can get her attention. Someone that does want to talk to me though is Mr Abernathy. He stops me in the hallway when I'm trying to get to class.

"Your parents need to sign this so they know that you're failing" he says gruffly, handing a note at me. "Since I'm also the school's guidance councillor Miss Portia thought it would be best if I gave you the letter"

Wait, he's a guidance councillor. Why? What possible guidance could he give other than how to mix drinks and look homeless?

"Your teacher also mentioned something weird about your quizzes is that all the work is right, just the answers are wrong"

"Really?" I say casually but inside I'm panicking. Have I been busted?

"Really" says Mr Abernathy sarcastically. "Listen kid, I know that having a boyfriend might seem like the most important thing in the world right now- but you don't have to dumb yourself down to get guys to like you."

"I'm not gay" I tell him but some reason he doesn't look like he believes me.

"Oh , of course you're not. My mistake. You just have that look. Anyway…what was I saying? Oh yeah, dating isn't the most important thing in the world right now"

I can't help but think, how would you know? Strangely enough, Mr Abernathy seems to hear my thoughts. Creepy.

"How would I know right? I'm a drunk, I'm broke from being a drunk….."

He's kidding right? Teachers can't say things like that….

"But you know what kid? I'm a pusher. I push people. I pushed myself into alcoholics anonymous- that was a bust. I push myself into working three jobs and now I'm gonna push you, because I know you're smarter than this."

"Thanks Mr Abernathy" I say with a smile. It's all fake though. I really just want to get away from him. Trouble is I can't seem to stop talking. "And if there's anything I can do for extra credit please let me know"

I keep smiling but as soon as I'm at Gale's house I let that façade fall away.

"I hate him!"

Cato and Marvel are listening to me sympathetically while Gale lies on his bed, lifting a weight. I've spent the last 10 minutes pacing the room and ranting about Mr Abernathy.

"He's totally failing me on purpose just because I didn't join that stupid Cookery Club, he's afraid he's going to lose his bet or something. He was so queer, he was like "I'm a pusher Peeta, I'm a pusher"

Gale barks out a laugh.

"What does that even mean?"

"Like a drug pusher?" asks Cato.

"Probably" I say, letting my anger get the better of me "He says he works three jobs. You know, I bet he sells drugs on the side to pay for his pathetic alcohol addiction".

"Let it out man" says Cato, handing me the pink diary "Put it in the book"

So I take the Burn Book and let my anger pour into it.

I know it may look like I'd become a dick, but that's only because I was acting like a dick. The trouble was, it was becoming less and less of an act.

The next day in class, I'm checking my hair in my pocket mirror when Finnick and Johanna come in and take their seats.

"Hey I called you last night. How come you didn't call me back?" Johanna asks accusingly

"Oh, I got busy sorry" I say not looking up. Would my hair look cool if I grew it out a little? Maybe I should start using hair gel. My hair would look sexy pushed back.

"So do you need a ride to my modelling show this weekend?" asks Finnick. Can't he see I'm busy? I can't make it to his show anyway.

"Uhh…no" I sigh. "I have to go to Madison with my parents. I'm so sorry"

Finnick and Jo don't look like they believe me though. In fact, they look slightly pissed.

"Well….do you want to watch a movie tonight?" asks Johanna. But again, I won't be able to make it.

"Can't. I'm doing major Career sabotage tonight" I look back at my mirror. You know, I think I should gel my hair back.

"But….we don't have anything planned for tonight" says Johanna.

"Oh, I planned this one on my own" I tell her just as the bell rings. I raise my hand to give Finnick and Johanna a high five. That's what the Career's and I always do. Apparently not everyone like high five's though, because Finnick just glares at me and Johanna looks like she wants to hit something other than my hand.


	21. Mad

**I know I said I was gonna do something a little different with this chapter, but I honestly don't trust myself. It would have come off as all awkward and weird so I just changed a couple of things and stuck to the original plot.**

"Cato thinks you're mad at him because he's running for Spring Fling King"

"I'm not mad at him, I'm worried about him"

I'm on the phone with Gale, after Cato had practically begged me to call to find out if he was in trouble. But apparently Gale's not mad at all.

"I think somebody nominated him as a joke or something "Gale continues "I mean if nobody votes for him he's gonna have a total meltdown and who's going to have to take care of him? Me"

"So you don't think anyone will vote for him?" I ask, careful of how I play it. I don't want Gale to think I'm going against him. There's silence for a moment then Gale's voice comes back, in what he probably thinks is a caring tone.

"Peeta, he's not cool. I mean, that sounds bad but whatever. The Spring Fling King is always cool. The crazy thing is that it should have been Marvel but everyone forgets about him coz' he's such a slut. Anyway, I gotta go. I'm going to bed"

Gale hangs up without another word, so I switch to the other line where Cato has been listening in on the conversation.

"Well, he's not mad at you" I say, hoping it might cheer him up a little after hearing that he's not cool.

"Hold on" Cato tells me.

"Are you okay?" I ask, taking a seat on my bed, but he shushes me. I hear him dial another number. The phone rings.

"Hello?" It's Marvel.

"If someone said something bad about you you'd want me to tell you, right?" Cato asks while I listen quietly. Marvel pauses as though thinking the question over.

"….No…..."

"What if it was someone you thought was your friend?"

"What're you…." Marvel begins to ask then suddenly says "Hold on, other line"

While he's taking his other phone call, Cato turns his attention back to me.

"I'm not taking this anymore"

I know what he means. Cato isn't putting up with Gale's behaviour any longer. Luckily, he won't have to. None of us will. Not if the plan works.

"Good for you" I tell him.

Marvel comes back on the line.

"It's Gale. He wants to hang out with me tonight but he told me not to tell you"

I thought Gale was going to bed. He's such a liar!

"Don't go out with him" warns Cato.

"Why?" asks Marvel, dumbfounded as ever.

"You don't want me to tell you"

"You can tell me….hold on" Marvel switches back to his call with Gale.

Downstairs I can hear my Mom yelling for me. Crap, did I forget to take the bread out of the oven? Don't tell me I've burned it. I know Mom will be mad, so I pretend I can't hear her. Bedside's this call is important.

"Ok, what is it?" Marvel asks. Cato doesn't hesitate.

"Gale says everyone hates you because you're such a slut"

"He said that?" Marvel sounds hurt and I actually feel bad for him.

"You didn't hear it from me" says Cato. Marvel hangs up.

"A little harsh" I tell Cato. I really mean it too.

"Whatever, he has a right to know"

The next day at lunch, I sit at our usual table with Gale, but we don't talk. He seems to be in kind of a bad mood, which is understandable considering he got dumped, is gaining weight and is losing his friends. Johanna must be happy.

Marvel and Cato set down their trays. It looks as though they've been discussing something.

"Gale, we have to talk to you"

Gale ignores them, and asks:

"Is butter a carb?"

I nod, but I really want to hear what the guys have to say. This should be good.

"Gale, you're wearing sweatpants. It's Monday"

Oooh, I hadn't noticed that. Gale has broken one of his own sacred rules. Not that he cares though.

"So?"

"So it's against the rules" says Marvel defiantly "And you can't sit with us"

Gale just shrugs it off.]

"Whatever, those rules aren't real"

"They were real that day I wore a sweater vest" Marvel looks thoroughly offended.

"Because that vest was disgusting!" snaps Gale.

"Hey, my Grandma knitted it for me" says Marvel. Well if he wasn't offended before he is now. Gale makes to say something back, but Cato has reached breaking point.

"YOU CAN'T SIT WITH US!"

A horrible, horrible silence sets over the table.

"These sweatpants are all that fits me right now" mumbles Gale. None of us say a word. Gale looks at me, so I turn my face away.

"Fine" he says, standing up. "You can walk home bitches"

Picking up his try, Gale goes to make a dramatic exit. He fails miserable at this because as he turns he walks into a fat kid, spilling his lunch tray all down himself.

"Watch where you're going fat-ass" yells the other guy. Gale can do nothing but stand there and look shocked. The lunch room erupts into laughter.

It looks like Gale has just lost his Army of Skanks, and his popularity.

**Looks like Gale is no longer the King Bee. What did you think of this chapter, and the story in general. Do you love it? Hate it? Tell me : )**

**Also, if you've read any of my other fics, which one should I update next?**


	22. Party!

Cato and Marvel followed me around all afternoon.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Cato asks, while Marvel nods beside him. We've just gotten out of school, and I haven't seen Gale since the incident at lunch.

"Oh, I have to go to Madison with my parents" I tell the guys. My mom got tickets for this bakery event a few months back. I was excited at the time, eager to try out some new baking technique's but now I'm not so sure. It doesn't seem like it will be that fun now. The guys look at me, confused.

"We have tickets for this thing" I explain, and their faces fall. Wait, was I the new king bee? A sudden, brilliant idea strikes me.

"Because I told my friend Finnick I'd go to his modelling thing" I explain to my parents later that evening. They're much more likely to let me stay at home if they think I'm helping out a friend. My mother, as expected, purses her lips.

"We've had these tickets for months" she says coldly. "You love baking"

I don't know what she's so bothered about; usually she never wants to spend any time with me. In fact, I do know. My mom doesn't trust me to stay home by myself.

"But he's my friend and I made him a promise" I pester, hoping to eventually be excused from the weekend away.

"I think Peeta's old enough to spend one night on his own" says my Dad fairly. At least he trusts me. I give him a thankful smile, but my mother's glare causes me to stop quickly. I don't think she likes it when people smile.

But anyway, I had gotten what I wanted. I had learned to control everyone around me. The next day in Home Economics I tap Katniss on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm having a small get-together at my house tomorrow night.."

"Is Gale going?" she asks.

"No, do you think I'm an idiot? It's just going to be a few cool people and you better be one of them biatch".

"What?"

Crap, I should probably stop talking like Gale does. I guess spending all that time around him and the other Career's has rubbed off on me.

"Umm…never mind. Can you make it?"

"Yeah, I'll go".

"Great" I wink at her. "I love that shirt on you".

Katniss gives me a funny look, then turns back to her work. Yeah, I really should try to stop acting like Gale. But on the plus side- Katniss Everdeen was going to be at my house, at my party. Everything had to be perfect.

Cato's car pulls into my drive way the second my parent's car disappears around the corner. He and Marvel set up the food and drink while I dash upstairs to change. I'd already carefully selected my outfit, brand new jeans and an expensive blue shirt. I had to look my best for Katniss after all. This time when she saw me I wouldn't be in some ridiculous costume.

"You look awesome" Cato and Marvel tell me as I descend the stairs back into the hallway. They've already started playing some music, and are in the process of putting chips into bowls.

"I know right? So, I baked enough cheese buns for 8 people. Do you think that's enough?"

"Yeah" The guys tell me, but for some reason I don't believe them and rightly so. It was not enough. Somehow the word had gotten out about my small get-together. Within an hour the house is packed with people, most of whom I don't even recognize. Music is blasting loudly from the stereo and my cheese buns have long since disappeared. I push my way through the surge of strangers, eventually finding my friends in the living room.

"Have you guys seen Katniss yet?" I ask, having to shout over the sound of the music. Cato and Marvel shake their heads. Where was she? Was Katniss blowing me off?

I push my way back through the house, looking for any sign of Katniss. People have made themselves very much at home here, rummaging through my fridge and re-arranging the furniture. My mom is going to be so mad. Shuddering, I stifle the though by picking up a near by shot glass and throwing back the strong liquid. I hadn't intended on there being any alcohol at his party –someone else must have brought it- but I'm glad it's here. Two more shots help to ease my nerves, and I stumble back through the house.

At the foot of the stairs I bump into Beetee. I didn't invite him did I?

"What's up?" he says with a smile "Listen, Cato came to talk to me"

Talk to him, about what? Oh wait…

"Oh no" I mutter.

"Look, I don't want to hurt your feelings but I'm not interested in guys"

Oh god, how awkward. I have to get away, in fact-

"I have to pee" I announce, and quickly dash upstairs, away from the crowds and the embarrassment. When I open the bathroom door, I'm greeted with a not too pretty sight. Cato and Glimmer , drunkenly making out against the sink. I quickly close the door again and head to my own bathroom. Little did I know, but at that point Gale had just entered my house. He must have found out about the party somehow. Luckily though, I was upstairs and out of his sight.

I stumble back out of my bathroom. Well, fall is more the better word. I quickly regain my balance just before I trip right over. That's when I realise that I'm not alone in my room.


	23. Word Vomit

**Hi guys. Oh my god, I've taken the longest time to update this. So sorry. Anyway, things are back on the go now and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

"Hey" I say, as Katniss wheels round to face me. I really hope she didn't see me fall over.

"Hey" she says "I've been looking for you everywhere"

"Really? I've been looking for you" I tell her with a smile. God, she looks really pretty tonight.

"Do you want to go downstairs?" Katniss asks, pointing towards to doorway. I find myself grabbing hold of her hand.

"Um….no, lets stay here" I take a seat on my bed and Katniss sits down beside me. Well actually, I pulled her down next to me, but she didn't seem to mind. Oh my god, Katniss Everdeen is in my bedroom. In my bed….well on my bed but close enough.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight" she says, while I try not to make a full of myself. My heads a little fuzzy though, I think it's the drinks I had downstairs.

"Yeah…no problem" I say. We're sitting so close together now.

"I've wasted too much time being pissed off at Gale" Katniss admits, smiling at me. Did I mention how much I love it when she smiles?

"No more liars" she continues quietly. I move in closer towards her.

"I would never lie to you" I tell her, but wait! That's a lie in itself. I have to come clean about something. "I mean… I did lie to you once but you're going to laugh when I tell you…"

"Tell me what?" asks Katniss with a laugh. This is going so well. I'll tell the truth, she'll think it's funny and then we'll live happily ever after or something like that. Wow, those drinks really messed up my head.

"I pretended to be bad at baking so that you'd help me, but the thing is I'm not bad at baking. I'm actually really good at baking….you're kind of bad at baking…Anyways, now I'm failing. Isn't that funny?"

I decide to try my luck and I lean in to kiss Katniss. I almost get to, but then she starts to talk.

"Wait, you're failing on purpose? That's stupid"

"No, not on purpose" I try to explain. "Just…you know…I just wanted a reason to talk you."

"So why didn't you just talk to me?" Katniss asks, looking at me confused. This whole thing is hard to explain, especially with my head now swimming from the drinks I had earlier.

"Because I couldn't, because of Gale…..because you were his property…."

"His property?"

Oops, she looks mad. That probably wasn't the right thing to say. I never wanted to offend Katniss.

"No… shut up,…. not his property…" I babble

"Don't tell me to shut up" Katniss snaps. This is not at all how I pictured this moment.

"I wasn't…" I begin, but she cuts me off.

"No, you know what? You're just like a clone of Gale"

"No…"No…you're not listening to me…"

I begin. I have to fix this. Everything's gone wrong. Katniss probably hates me and now I feel dizzy. Is the room spinning?

Oh no, it was coming up again. Word vomit. Behind me I hear the door open. Gale's voice echoes around the room as he glares at me and Katniss.

"What is this?"

No, wait a minute. Actual vomit. Right over Katniss's shoes.

I'm sure she definitely hates me now, because she's storming out of the house before I can apologise. The party is still in full swing, but I push past my guests and dash for the door behind Katniss. Running outside after her, I try to get her to stop.

"Katniss….wait…"

She's not listening, or stopping, and I don't really blame her. I follow her down my garden path, but soon enough she's gone and my dreams of the perfect party disappear along with her.

"Ok…call me" I shout after her, but I know there's no chance of that happening. This is the worst possible outcome to this party. Within seconds though, I realise things are about to get much worse as I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"You dirty little liar!"


End file.
